Begin Again
by Vegence Guild
Summary: Miucha merasa panas saat melihat Noctis yang selalu memperlakukan Coltya dengan spesial dan sikapnya itu diketahui oleh anggota VEGENCE sebagai "rasa cemburu". Miucha yang kejam pun berubah menjadi gadis yang bimbang dengan perasaannya sendiri. Apa dia benar-benar menyukai Noctis? ONESHOT!


From Noct, to Miu

.

**Warning : Fluffy everywhere. OneShot. Noct x Miu.**

.

HAPPY NEW YEAR 2014 and happy reading!

* * *

**Ragnarok Online © Gravity Co., Ltd.**

**Begin Again © Vegence**

* * *

Miucha menghembuskan nafas kesal. Sudah lebih dari dua puluh menit dia melakukan adu kekuatan dengan Noctis, tapi pria berambut hitam tersebut sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kelelahan dan sebagainya. Sebagai seseorang yang dilatih menjadi _main tanker_ sejak kecil, memang tidak heran jika Noctis memiliki pertahanan yang lebih kuat dari anggota VEGENCE lainnya. Sejak kecil Miucha juga dilatih menjadi seorang _DPS_ sehingga seharusnya dia bisa mengalahkan Noctis dengan mudah, tapi sayangnya level mereka masih setara, sehingga cukup sulit bagi Miucha untuk bisa melebihi Noctis barang sedikit saja.

Gadis tomboi tersebut sama sekali tidak bisa menerima hal ini dengan mudah. Sejak tadi, Noctis hanya menghindar dan menghindar dengan senyum lebar khasnya. Dia sama sekali tidak membalas serangan demi serangan yang diberikan oleh Miucha. Dia benar-benar lincah serta gesit dan hal itu memang diakui oleh banyak orang. Dia juga disebut-sebut sebagai salah satu orang yang mampu menggantikan kedudukan sang ayah, Zeras, sebagai petinggi para ksatria Prontera.

"Hei, sudahan—eit!" Noctis segera menghindar dengan cepat saat Miucha menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba. Selama beberapa detik kemudian, serangan demi serangan yang berasal dari dua _dagger_ yang dibawa di masing-masing tangan kecil Miucha berhasil dihindari dengan mudah oleh Noctis—dan hal itu tentu saja membuat Miucha makin marah.

"Noctis!" pekik Miucha sambil terus menerus mengibaskan dua _dagger_-nya ke arah Noctis—yang tentu saja masih terus berhasil menghindarinya. "Sialan! Jangan lari!"

"Hahaha." Noctis hanya bisa tertawa dan terus berlari, membiarkan Miucha terus menerus mengejarnya. Ah, suasana Bukit Izlude tidak pernah secerah hari ini.

Pada awalnya, Noctis dan Miucha kebetulan saja mendapatkan misi yang sama dari Zeras. Pada awalnya, mereka berdua sedang dalam perjalanan dari Prontera menuju tempat misi mereka berada, yaitu Bukit Izlude. Pada awalnya, mereka berdua hanya berdiam diri karena ini pertama kalinya mereka hanya berdua saja di misi yang sama. Pada awalnya, Miucha hanya berencana untuk menyelesaikan misi ini dengan cepat—tentu saja dengan menyuruh-nyuruh Noctis untuk menyelesaikannya—dan segera kembali ke kediaman VEGENCE dengan bahagia.

Misi mereka sebenarnya cukup mudah. Mereka harus mengambil barang dari salah satu penduduk Bukit Izlude dan memberikannya pada Zeras yang berada di Prontera. Sebenarnya yang mendapatkan misi itu adalah Noctis dan RL, tapi mengingat RL sangat tidak nyaman bersama Noctis, dia pun memohon-mohon pada Miucha agar mau menggantikan posisinya. Setelah melalui proses yang penuh dengan keringat dan darah, akhirnya Miucha selaku ketua VEGENCE yang baik hati pun memutuskan untuk mengambil tanggung jawab tersebut. Alasan yang digunakan RL untuk meminta izin pergantian misi pada Zeras cukup membuat kepala ketua kekesatriaan Prontera tersebut mengerutkan dahi. RL bilang bahwa dia harus menemani Coltya melakukan penyucian para _priest_ di acara yang diselenggarakan oleh Aione. Sekedar informasi, acara itu memang ada, tapi Coltya tentu saja akan berangkat sendiri. RL benar-benar meminta tolong pada Zeras dengan wajah sedih dan membuat Zeras menjadi tidak tega. Apapun dan siapapun, yang penting misi tersebut tetap terlaksanakan dengan baik.

Setelah sampai di desa kecil di tengah-tengah Bukit Izlude, Noctis dan Miucha ternyata harus menunggu lebih lama lagi karena orang yang akan memberi mereka barang sedang tidak ada di tempat. Demi membunuh waktu yang tampaknya akan cukup lama, Miucha ingin mencoba mengetes kekuatan Noctis. Tentu saja Noctis menolak hal itu, tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat Miucha sudah memerintahnya. Bagi Noctis, Coltya adalah putri yang harus selalu dituruti semua permintaannya, tapi bagi Noctis, Miucha adalah kloning Odin yang mana segala ucapannya adalah mutlak. Bisa dibilang Noctis lebih menganggap Miucha sebagai sang pemerintah dunia, daripada Zeras selaku ayahnya sendiri.

Jadi, di sinilah mereka sekarang. Berkeliling Bukit Izlude demi memuaskan "nafsu" Miucha dalam membantai Noctis. Dari kecil hingga beranjak dewasa, mereka berdua memang tidak pernah berubah. Miucha selalu "menyiksa" Noctis dan Noctis sendiri hanya memasang wajah bahagia saat menerima hal itu. Miucha memang memperlakukan RL seperti budak, tapi dia tidak pernah menyakiti _beastmaster_ itu secara fisik. Sungguh berbeda dengan perlakuannya pada Noctis. Untung saja ada Coltya yang selalu setia menyembuhkan Noctis. Jika tidak ada, maka Noctis pasti sudah meregang nyawa sejak dulu.

"Oi, oi, cewek! Sudah, hentikan!" pinta Noctis di tengah-tengah acara dikejar-dan-mengejarnya dengan Miucha.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum kamu kalah!" bentak Miucha, kali ini dengan melempar _dagger_ di tangan kanannya pada Noctis dan tentu saja masih berhasil dihindari. Sayang sekali Miucha tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Dia terus menyerang Noctis dengan wajah beringasnya.

"Aku menyerah kalah!" pekik Noctis dengan suara basnya. "Ayo kembali ke desa! Orang yang memberi kita barang pasti sudah sam—HUAAAAAA!"

Inilah kebiasaan Noctis saat sedang mengalami sesuatu yang berbahaya dan mengagetkan. Dia selalu menjerit sekeras dan senyaring mungkin.

Dan itulah yang dilakukannya sekarang.

Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau dia menginjak sebuah tanah yang sangat licin dan membuatnya terpeleset. Dia pun hanya bisa pasrah saat tubuhnya oleng ke kanan dan meluncur dengan lancar ke bawah perbukitan Izlude yang terkenal sangat curam. Tubuh seorang _warrior_-nya tidak bisa menahan kejadian yang berlangsung dengan sangat cepat itu. Dia hanya bisa berteriak dan terus berteriak. Setelah terdengar suara "AH!" yang cukup bisa didengar oleh Miucha yang masih berada di atas sana, Noctis tidak lagi mengeluarkan satu pun bunyi. Seakan-akan dia sudah menghembuskan nafas terakhir, bersama-sama dengan hembusan angin laut yang setia menyapu kedamaian Bukit Izlude.

Miucha terdiam seribu bahasa.

Otaknya masih terus bekerja keras untuk mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Dia sedang mengejar Noctis. Dia melempar _dagger_ kanannya pada Noctis dan berhasil dihindari. Dia kembali menyerang Noctis dan Noctis masih berusaha untuk menghindar. Tiba-tiba saja Noctis oleng ke kanan. Noctis pun terjatuh ke bawah bukit dengan sangat lancar dan tanpa kurang suatu apapun. Noctis sempat berteriak-teriak histeris, tapi kemudian dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi saat tubuhnya sudah bersentuhan dengan tanah yang ada di bawah sana.

"Kakak! Kakak!"

Miucha memandang ke bawah bukit, ke tempat di mana Noctis tergeletak tak berdaya dengan beberapa anak kecil dari berbagai jenis kelamin berjongkok mengelilinginya. Salah seorang gadis kecil menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas dan Miucha segera tahu bahwa gadis berambut pirang itulah yang barusan memanggilnya selama beberapa kali.

"Bisa dengar suaraku 'kan? Kakak? Kakak! Kakak cowok yang ada di atas sana!"

"AKU BUKAN COWOK!" bentak Miucha sebal. Dia berdehem beberapa kali untuk mencairkan suasana saat mengetahui bahwa gadis kecil itu memasang wajah kaget saat mendapat sentakan darinya. Sekarang bukan saatnya dia memikirkan hal itu. Noctis. Dia harus mengetahui dengan segera bagaimana keadaan _playboy_ tersebut. Sebenarnya dia ingin turun dan mengecek keadaan Noctis, tapi dia terlalu malas untuk melakukannya karena jarak yang terlalu jauh. Toh, dia yakin kalau Noctis akan tetap hidup. Pria itu 'kan... setara abadinya dengan Coltya.

"Kakak! Orang ini temannya kakak? Kakak!" panggil gadis kecil tersebut sekali lagi.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja di bawah sana? Bisakah kalian mengeceknya?"

"Kakak..."

"Yaaa?" tanya Miucha mulai tidak sabar.

"Temannya tidak bernafas."

* * *

Sudah lama sekali Hagoonie tidak menangis sekeras ini. Sejak kehilangan kedua orang tua dan diculik oleh Freyjanity, dia sama sekali tidak pernah merasa sesedih ini. Sudah lebih dari satu jam dia terus menerus mengeluarkan air mata dan anggota VEGENCE lainnya bingung bagaimana cara agar gadis berumur delapan belas tahun itu bisa tenang. Segala cara sudah mereka lakukan, tapi tampaknya Hagoonie tidak mau menggubris. Mereka juga sedih, tapi mereka hanya berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Lagi pula ini sudah lebih dari satu minggu sejak hari mengerikan itu terjadi.

Zaritaz berjalan mendatangi Hagoonie yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu lantai satu kediaman VEGENCE seorang diri. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lesu dan sendu. Seakan-akan tidak ada lagi hal yang bisa membuatnya "hidup". Zaritaz juga merasa sedih, tapi dia tidak ingin memperlihatkannya karena dia tidak ingin membuat Hagoonie merasa lebih terpuruk.

"Sudah, sudah..." Zaritaz berusaha untuk menenangkan Hagoonie. "Semua makhluk hidup itu pasti akan mati. Bukannya aku bermaksud kasar, tapi alangkah baiknya kalau kita tidak terus bersedih 'kan? Dia juga pasti tidak mau melihat kita seperti ini."

"Iya, tapi..." gumam Hagoonie dengan suara bergetar. "Aku sudah bersama dengannya sejak dia masih kecil."

"Ya, aku tahu. Semua yang ada di sini juga merasakan hal yang sama, tapi aku tidak mau melihat kamu terus-terusan bersedih. OK? Ini sudah lebih dari satu minggu. Kamu harus mulai belajar untuk melupakannya."

"Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan dia."

"Iya, aku tahu itu," kata Zaritaz dengan suara selembut mungkin. Dia berusaha sekeras yang dia bisa agar tidak membuat Hagoonie menjadi semakin sedih.

"Aku masih ingat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya di panti asuhan. Dia sangat kecil dan lucu. Aku tidak bisa menyangka kalau dia akan pergi secepat ini."

"...seperti yang aku bilang sebelumnya. Semua pasti akan pergi. Tidak peduli siapa dia dan dari mana asalnya, semua akan mati. Cepat atau lambat." Sekali lagi Zaritaz berusaha untuk menjelaskan. "Sedih itu boleh, tapi jangan sampai membuat hidupmu berantakan. Yang penting sekarang kamu harus berhenti menangis dan tersenyum seperti biasa. Ayo tunjukkan Hanie yang manis, yang selalu semangat dan menghangatkan suasana VEGENCE!"

Hagoonie mengangguk sambil menghapus air mata di kedua matanya dengan cepat. Dia tersenyum manis. Wajahnya memang masih terlihat sedih, tapi senyuman berhasil membuat dia menjadi sedikit lebih cerah. Zaritaz mau tak mau juga ikut tersenyum. Kehilangan sesuatu yang disayangi memang menyakitkan dan bisa membuat orang yang ditinggalkan menjadi depresi, tapi bukankah itu hal yang buruk untuk selalu hidup di masa lalu?

"COLTYA! SAKIT SEKALI! HENTIKAN!"

"DIAMLAH NOCTIS! KAMU PILIH MATI ATAU SEMBUH HAH?!"

Hagoonie dan Zaritas saling berpandangan selama beberapa saat sebelum tertawa lebar.

"Kita boleh saja kehilangan anjing kesayangan kita sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu, tapi kita harus bersyukur karena tidak kehilangan Noctis," kata Zaritaz dan disambut dengan tawa lepas dari Hagoonie.

Kurang lebih setengah jam yang lalu, Miucha sampai di kediaman VEGENCE dengan menaiki _peco-peco_ dan Noctis bersandar lemah di punggungnya. Wajah Miucha terlihat sangat kacau saat menceritakan tentang tragedi yang menimpa Noctis di perbukitan Izlude, terutama kenyataan bahwa Noctis sempat berhenti bernafas selama beberapa detik karena syok. Miucha tidak sempat memeriksa apa yang terjadi pada Noctis, tapi dia yakin kalau beberapa tulang pria itu retak dengan sukses. Miucha bahkan tidak memikirkan tentang misinya dan segera terburu-buru kembali ke Prontera. Dia tidak peduli apa kata Zeras jika mengetahui bahwa misi semudah ini telah gagal, yang penting dia ingin membawa Noctis pada Coltya. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja membawa Noctis pada _priest_ yang berada di Izlude, tapi dia terlalu takut untuk mempercayakan kesembuhan Noctis pada orang selain Coltya.

Jadi inilah yang terjadi sekarang. Noctis terbaring di kamarnya dengan Coltya yang berusaha untuk menyembuhkannya. Miucha terduduk di samping kanan kasur Noctis dan memandang pria itu dengan sangat khawatir. RL yang jelas-jelas membenci Noctis saja sampai rela menemani pria terluka itu, saking tidak teganya. Shadow dan Celesse hanya duduk di sofa biru panjang yang terletak di dekat pintu masuk kamar Noctis. Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak berkomentar dan hanya bisa memasang datar. Coltylea dan Aximuze juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Shadow dan Celesse, hanya saja di sofa yang berbeda. Mereka semua terdiam, hening, dan memilih untuk tidak mengucapkan apapun.

Sejujurnya mereka tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan keadaan Noctis karena seorang _priest_ handal seperti Coltya pasti bisa menyembuhkan luka semacam itu. Toh, Noctis merupakan orang ketiga yang paling sering mendapat penyembuhan dari Coltya—setelah RL dan Shadow selaku anggota VEGENCE yang paling suka menyerang musuh tanpa strategi dan akhirnya juga menjadi yang paling sering digebuki.

Setelah melewati proses yang cukup panjang dan penuh dengan jeritan pilu Noctis yang bisa didengar oleh seluruh penghuni Prontera, Coltya akhirnya berhasil mengembalikan tubuh Noctis "hampir" seperti sedia kala—tentu saja dengan beberapa perban yang menghiasi tubuhnya. Luka yang dialaminya terlalu dalam dan bervariasi sehingga tidak akan semudah itu untuk sembuh seratus persen dengan teknik penyembuhan terhebat Coltya. Beberapa anggota VEGENCE yang berada di dalam kamar Noctis pun memutuskan pergi meninggalkan teman mereka yang dirasa sudah baik-baik saja, tentu saja setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

"Sudah ya. Sana istirahat dulu. Jangan banyak tingkah," perintah Coltya seraya bangkit berdiri dari kasur Noctis, tapi Noctis segera menarik tangan kirinya dengan cepat.

"Tunggu di sini," mohon Noctis dengan suara parau dan wajah sok imutnya.

"Jangan manja."

"Terserah." Noctis tersenyum manja. "Aku mau kamu tunggu aku di sini. Jangan pergi."

Coltya memandang Noctis selama beberapa detik sebelum kembali terduduk di tepi kiri kasur pria tersebut. Gadis dengan kecantikan di batas logika para Norman itu tidak mengucapkan apapun, tapi itu berarti dia tidak menolak untuk berada di kamar berdua saja dengan Noctis. Tentu saja berdua karena Noctis terbukti tidak meminta orang lain selain Coltya untuk menemaninya 'kan? Hal itu sudah menjelaskan banyak hal.

Miucha dan Celesse masih berada di sana. Ya, Miucha masih berada di sisi kasur satunya dan Noctis sama sekali tidak menggubris kehadirannya. Noctis tidak marah padanya. Mereka sempat berbincang-bincang, tapi kenapa Noctis tidak mengajaknya? Kenapa Noctis hanya berkata seperti itu pada Coltya? Kenapa Noctis hanya memilih Coltya?

Tunggu dulu. Orang lain terlihat biasa saja dengan keputusan Noctis. Satu per satu dari mereka berjalan meninggalkan kamar Noctis tanpa berpikiran aneh-aneh. Apa hanya dia yang merasa seperti ini? Merasa seperti ini? Merasa apa? Apa yang sebenarnya dia rasakan? Dia sama sekali tidak tahu pasti tentang apa yang ada di dalam hatinya sekarang. Yang pasti, dia merasa sedikit sakit hati saat mengetahui bahwa Noctis lebih memilih Coltya daripada orang lain. Noctis memang dekat dengan hampir semua gadis di Prontera, tapi dia juga dekat dengan Miucha. Jadi, kenapa Noctis tidak memilih Miucha? Itulah intinya. Kenapa Noctis tidak memilih Miucha saja? Kenapa? Kenapa Miucha bisa berpikiran seperti ini? Miucha sama sekali tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Miucha, kenapa masih di sana? Kamu juga mau menemani Noctis?" tanya Celesse yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Noctis dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

Miucha memandang Noctis selama beberapa detik sebelum kemudian memandang Coltya dengan tatapan sebal. Dia segera bangkit berdiri dari kasur Noctis dan berjalan meninggalkan dua "pasangan" yang masih berada di atas kasur itu dengan wajah merengut. Coltya, Noctis, dan Celesse yang menyadari hal itu hanya bisa saling berpandangan sambil memasang wajah penuh tanya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

* * *

"Miucha? Miucha! Tunggu dulu!" panggil Celesse selama beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya dia berhasil mengejar Miucha yang sudah beberapa meter berada di depannya. Kini mereka berada di alun-alun Prontera yang ramai oleh penduduk dan segala macam _class_ yang tampaknya sedang menjalani misi-misi harian mereka. Tampak juga beberapa orang yang mereka kenal tengah berlalu-lalang ke sana kemari. Benar-benar tipikal hari kerja yang penuh dengan kesibukan.

"Eh? Maaf. Aku tidak tahu kalau kamu ada di belakangku. Ada apa?" tanya Miucha.

"Haaah..." Celesse menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Kamu kenapa sih? Cepat sekali jalanmu."

"Aku kenapa? Aku baik-baik saja."

"Sungguh? Kamu kelihatan marah..." gumam Celesse. "Kamu cemburu karena kakakku berduaan saja dengan Coltya?"

"Cemburu? Yang benar saja! Orang seperti dia itu memang sudah biasa berduaan saja dengan banyak gadis!" bentak Miucha sebal. "Sudah. Aku mau menemui Zeras dulu. Mau lapor tentang misi ini."

"Boleh aku ikut? Aku mau menanyakan beberapa hal padamu."

Miucha menyipitkan matanya dan memandang Celesse penuh intimidasi sebelum kembali berjalan. "...terserah. Asal kamu tidak menanyakan hal yang aneh-aneh."

"Semoga tidak." Celesse tersenyum. "Boleh aku mulai?"

"Silakan."

"Kamu suka Noctis?"

"Hentikan!" bentak Miucha sekali lagi. "Kenapa kamu bisa berpikir seper—"

"Mukamu merah," potong Celesse cepat.

Miucha terdiam. Dia segera membuang muka dan memasang wajah marah. Suka pada Noctis? Yang benar saja. Selama ini, dia selalu berkelahi dengan Noctis. Dia selalu memarahi dan memukul Noctis dengan segenap hatinya. Noctis sendiri hanya bisa menerima hal itu dengan senyum lebar yang selalu ada di wajah tampannya. Tampan. Ya, dia memang tampan—Miucha mengakui hal itu, tapi "suka" adalah kata lain yang sama sekali tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya. Dia terlalu sering bersama dengan Noctis dan rasanya terlalu lucu jika tiba-tiba saja muncul rasa "suka".

"Kamu terlihat marah ke Coltya. Dia juga sadar akan hal itu. Waktu kamu pergi meninggalkan kami bertiga, kami sempat berbincang-bincang."

"Apa?!" pekik Miucha. "Kalian membahas kalau aku suka Noctis di depan Noctis?! Yang benar saja! Fitnah dari mana itu?!"

"Noctis diam saja kok. Dia cuma cengengesan seperti biasa. Hanya saja dia juga sadar kamu terlihat jelas marah pada Coltya."

"Aku tidak marah, cemburu, atau apalah itu pada Coltya! Ada apa dengan kalian sih?! Kenapa tiba-tiba saja membahas hal seperti ini?! Kita sudah lama bersama dan kalian tiba-tiba saja membahas tentang hal aneh ini?! Lebih baik tutup mulut kalian!"

"Habisnya... sejak dulu kamu terlihat peduli sekali pada Noctis. Kamu memang suka memperlakukan dia seperti sampah, tapi di balik itu semua kamu sebenarnya peduli padanya 'kan? Hari ini hal itu terlihat sekali. Kamu terlihat luar biasa khawatir saat Noctis terluka. Kamu bahkan tidak memikirkan apa-apa kecuali menyelamatkannya. Miucha yang aku kenal tidak pernah bersikap baik itu pada orang selain Noctis."

"Itu karena aku ketua yang baik!" sahut Miucha cepat. "Sudahlah, Celesse. Kalau kamu melanjutkan pembicaraan ini, aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari VEGENCE."

"Hei, hei, yang benar saja."

"Makanya diam!"

* * *

"Selamat pagi, Miucha!" Noctis tiba-tiba saja mencubit pipi kiri Miucha saat gadis tersebut sedang berdiri di balkon yang mengelilingi bagian luar lantai dua kediaman VEGENCE.

Sontak, wajah Miucha memerah dan dia segera mundur beberapa langkah demi bisa menghindari wajah Noctis yang hanya berjarak kurang dari dua puluh sentimeter dengan wajahnya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang dan dia sama sekali tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa bereaksi seperti ini! Noctis benar-benar menyebalkan!

"Kenapa wajahmu begitu?" tanya Noctis bingung.

"Sana pergi, dasar orang tidak berguna!"

Noctis hanya bisa tertawa dan segera pergi meninggalkan Miucha. Pria bertubuh seratus delapan puluh lima sentimeter itu mulai menggoda beberapa anggota VEGENCE yang berada di lantai dua dengan memegang-megang tubuh mereka seperti biasa. Miucha pun hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang saat melihat Noctis yang sudah kembali seperti semula. Noctis memang memperlakukan semua orang dengan sama rata, tidak peduli apa dan siapa mereka.

Sudah hampir seminggu sejak Noctis mengalami kecelakaan. Kini pria itu benar-benar sudah sehat bugar dan bisa menjalani aktivitas sehari-harinya seperti sedia kala. Sejak hari itu, Miucha sama sekali tidak mendapatkan misi berdua saja dengan Noctis. Miucha merasa Zeras kecewa padanya. Kecelakaan yang terjadi pada Noctis memang murni bukan kesalahan Miucha—alam juga ikut ambil andil—tapi jika saja Miucha tidak mengajak Noctis untuk adu kekuatan, maka sudah pasti Noctis tidak akan terluka. Zeras pasti tidak akan pernah mempercayakan anak sulungnya pada Miucha dan entah kenapa hal itu membuat hati Miucha terasa sesak.

Sekarang Miucha tidak bisa lagi melihat Noctis seperti biasanya. Sejak Celesse mempertanyakan perasaannya pada Noctis. Sejak dia merasa marah pada Noctis yang lebih memilih untuk bersama dengan Coltya daripada yang lain, daripadanya. Apa dia memang suka pada Noctis? Yang benar saja! Dia sama sekali tidak berdebar-debar seperti "itu" saat bersama dengan Noctis. Lagi pula tidak mungkin dia langsung berpikir "jangan-jangan selama ini aku suka pada Noctis" hanya karena pertanyaan Celesse beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia hanya merasa terganggu dengan perkataan Celesse. Tidak lebih. Ya, semua ini pasti karena Celesse.

"Kenapa melamun di sini?"

Untuk kedua kalinya Miucha harus tersentak kaget oleh kehadiran seseorang secara tiba-tiba di sampingnya. "Hanie!"

Hagoonie tertawa lembut sambil memandang langit pagi Prontera yang bisa terlihat dengan jelas di tempatnya berdiri sekarang. "Akhir-akhir ini kamu sering melamun. Ada masalah?"

"Hah? Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Kamu... lagi 'itu'?"

"Sudah lewat," jawab Miucha. "Kenapa sih kamu bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aku boleh jujur?"

"Ya?"

"Tapi jangan marah ya."

"OK."

"Habisnya... beberapa hari terakhir, Miu terlihat seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta."

Wajah Miucha rasanya semakin memanas. Hagoonie adalah gadis lugu nan polos yang tidak pernah berbohong dalam mengutarakan apa yang sedang dia pikirkan. Berarti Hagoonie juga berpikiran yang sama dengan Celesse? Yang benar saja! Apa dunia sudah mau kiamat sehingga anggota VEGENCE menjadi gila?

"Kenapa sih dengan orang-orang di rumah ini? Kenapa semuanya mengira kalau aku suka pada Noct?!"

"Noct?" Hagoonie mengerutkan dahinya. Dia diam selama beberapa detik sebelum memasang wajah secerah bintang _Sirius_. "JADI SELAMA INI KAMU SUKA SAMA NOCT?"

"Siapa yang suka padaku?"

Miucha dan Hagoonie segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara barusan berasal. Tepat beberapa meter di belakang mereka, tampak Noctis tengah berdiri dengan selembar roti tawar di tangan kirinya dan segelas susu putih di tangan kanan. Noctis hanya mengedipkan mata selama beberapa kali sebelum tiba-tiba saja Miucha berlari melewatinya dan segera menuruni tangga lantai dua yang terletak tidak jauh dari sana.

Noctis hanya bisa memasang wajah "ada apa sih?" sambil berusaha untuk menggigit lalu mengunyah roti tawar yang tinggal tiga per empat bagian. Tidak lupa dia meneguk susu putih yang dipegangnya dengan harapan agar otaknya bisa mencerna apa yang barusan saja didengarnya. Dia tidak bodoh. Meskipun dia baru "sedikit menguping" pembicaraan Miucha dan Hagoonie, dia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa dua gadis itu sedang membicarakannya. Membicarakan tentang Miucha yang menyukainya. Entah Noctis harus bereaksi seperti apa, yang pasti roti tawar dan susu adalah kombinasi tersempurna untuk pagi hari.

"Apa itu benar?" tanya Hagoonie pada Noctis.

"Apa yang benar?"

"Tentang Miucha."

"Hah?"

"ADUH NOCT KENAPA KAMU BEGO SEKALI KALAU PAGI-PAGI BEGINI?! AKU TANYA, APA BENAR KALAU MIUCHA SUKA PADAMU?!"

Noctis mengedikan kedua bahunya secara bersamaan. "Kamu tanya aku, aku tanya siapa?"

"Miucha suka padamu. Miucha suka padamu!"

"Hahaha. OK, boleh aku berkata jujur? Yang benar saja. Kalau dunia sudah hancur dan hanya menyisakan dia, seekor _rackuf_, dan aku. Sudah pasti dia memilih untuk memiliki anak dari seekor _rackuf_—yang entah bagaimana caranya—daripada harus memiliki keturunan dariku."

"Tapi, tapi, tapi," ujar Hagoonie dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Kalau dipikir-pikir... rasanya Miucha memang punya perasaan padamu. Apa kamu tidak pernah sadar?"

"Hmmm... yang aku tahu, semua gadis yang kukenal sudah pasti jatuh cinta padaku, termasuk yang sedang aku ajak bicara sekarang."

"Aku suka Eremes!"

"Oh, aku pernah lihat celana dalamnya!"

"Noct!" seru Hagoonie sambil menjambak rambut Noctis yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. "Aku membicarakan hal yang serius!"

"OK. Biar aku habiskan roti dan susuku dulu."

Hagoonie mendengus kesal dan membiarkan Noctis menghabiskan sarapannya yang tergolong sangat murah untuk anak seorang Zeras Hyperion yang agung.

"Hanie," panggil Noctis beberapa saat setelah itu.

"Ya?"

"Aku harus meletakkan gelas kotor ini di dapur," kata Noctis sambil mengangkat gelas kaca yang kini meninggalkan jejak putih susu di dalamnya.

"NANTI SAJA!" bentak Hagoonie sebal. "Sekarang aku mau membicarakan hal yang lebih penting dari segala macam misi yang diberikan secara langsung oleh Odin."

"Memangnya Odin merasuki siapa? Pedang Aximuze?"

"NOCTIS DENGARKAN AKU!"

Noctis pun terdiam seribu bahasa. Dia selalu kalah dan menjadi anak anjing yang penurut ketika Hagoonie sudah membentaknya. Dia segera terduduk di lantai tempatnya berdiri dengan Hagoonie yang juga ikut duduk di depannya. Benar-benar imut.

"Jadi begini. Kalau dipikir-pikir, dari dulu Miucha selalu membicarakan tentang dirimu."

"OK."

"Jika ada waktu luang, dia selalu membicarakan tentangmu. Dia memang selalu menghinamu. Kamu memang _playboy_, sedikit homo, suka mempermainkan perasaan wanita, sering bertingkah sombong dan seenaknya saja, narsis, suka sok dibutuhkan, dan yang paling parah; kamu itu bodoh!"

"OK."

"Miucha selalu mengeluh tentang dirimu, tapi dia tidak pernah berhenti mengeluh dan mengeluh. Dia selalu membicarakan tentang apa yang sudah kamu lakukan hari itu dan dia masih terus membicarakannya sampai beberapa hari setelahnya."

"OK."

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, Celesse dan Coltya bercerita tentang Miucha yang terlihat... hmmm... cemburu pada Coltya? Waktu kamu sakit dan kamu lebih memilih Coltya untuk menemanimu? Kamu tahu 'kan?"

"OK."

"Kamu suka pada Coltya?"

"OK."

"APA JAWABANMU CUMA BISA SEPERTI ITU, NOCT?!" bentak Hagoonie secara tiba-tiba, tapi kali ini Noctis hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Aku sudah tahu," jawab Noctis singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Tentang perasaan Miucha padaku. Aku sebenarnya sudah tahu bahkan mungkin sebelum kamu mengetahuinya."

"La-lalu kenapa kamu diam saja?"

"Aku harus mengatakan apa? Aku tidak mungkin bertanya 'kamu suka padaku ya' secara langsung 'kan? Kamu tahu sendiri kalau Miucha itu selalu menyembunyikan sifat lemahnya di balik topeng yang selama ini dia kenakan 'kan?"

"Tapi apa itu artinya... kamu juga suka pada Miucha?"

"Aku suka kamu."

"YANG SERIUS DIKIT DONG!"

Noctis hanya bisa mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan tersenyum misterius.

* * *

Miucha hanya bisa tengkurap di atas kasur kamarnya dan membungkam wajah dengan bantal. Apa yang terjadi dengannya akhir-akhir ini sih? Kenapa pikirannya jadi sangat kacau? Kenapa wajah Noctis tidak henti-hentinya berputar di kepalanya? Apa dia sudah jadi gila?

"Kamu tidak kepanasan di dalam sini?"

Miucha segera bangkit berdiri dari kasurnya dan memandang ke arah Noctis yang entah sejak kapan sudah bersandar di pintu kamarnya yang tertutup rapat. Dia memasang wajah sebal, risih, benci, sekaligus lega dan senang. Ini pertama kalinya Noctis seorang diri masuk ke dalam kamar seorang Miucha. Tapi jujur saja dia merasa sedih karena dia yakin Noctis sudah sering masuk ke kamar gadis lain, termasuk Coltya. Astaga, kenapa lagi-lagi dia memikirkan tentang kejadian itu? Kenapa dia merasa seperti ini pada Coltya? Ada apa dengan dirinya?

"Kamu kenapa sih?" tanya Noctis sembari berjalan mendekati Miucha yang masih berdiri di samping kasurnya.

"Pergi! Jangan mendekat!" bentak Miucha sambil melangkah ke belakang hingga punggungnya menyentuh dinding, sedangkan Noctis tetap berusaha untuk mendekatinya. Dia baru ingat kalau dia meletakkan _dagger_-nya di atas meja dekat pintu masuk kamar yang berjarak beberapa meter dari posisinya sekarang. Sial sekali. Andai dia membawa _dagger_, pasti dia bisa menusuk Noctis dengan mudah.

"Kalau kali ini kamu menghajarku, aku bakal marah lho," ancam Noctis dengan senyum lembut di wajahnya. "Kenapa sih kamu suka begitu padaku?"

"Itu karena aku benci padamu! Sialan!"

"Diamlah." Noctis tiba-tiba saja meletakkan kepalanya di atas bahu kanan Miucha dan membuat Miucha terbungkam, dengan tubuh yang sedikit berdekar. "Bisakah kamu... lebih jujur pada dirimu sendiri?"

Miucha menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Diamlah. Seakan-akan kamu tahu semua tentang diriku."

"Seakan-akan kamu tahu semua tentang diriku juga."

"Diamlah."

"Aku tidak punya perasaan apa-apa ke Coltya."

Miucha terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum mendorong tubuh Noctis sekuat tenaga agar tidak terlalu dekat dengan dirinya, tapi itu semua percuma karena Noctis kembali mendekatkan tubuhnya. "Itu sama sekali bukan urusanku!"

"Aku cuma menganggap Coltya sebagai kakakku."

"Diamlah! Aku sama sekali tidak peduli! Dengan siapa kamu jatuh cinta! Dengan siapa kamu menjalin hubungan! Aku sama sekali tidak peduli!" jerit Miucha. "Jangan teruskan ucapanmu!"

"Mulut mulutku, terserah aku dong mau terus berbicara atau tidak!" Suara Noctis akhirnya meninggi, menyamai nada bicara Miucha yang selalu seperti orang yang ingin membunuh orang lain. Dia tidak pernah bernada "sekasar" ini pada orang lain.

"Hentikan. Aku mau pergi dari sini..." kata Miucha dengan suara bergetar. "Lepaskan aku... Biarkan aku pergi... Ada... ada misi yang harus aku selesaikan..."

"Jangan jadi pengecut! Tidak ada yang tahu kapan aku akan kecelakaan lagi dan mungkin aku tidak akan sembuh?! Kenapa kamu tidak menjelaskan semuanya sekarang?!"

"Kamu ngomong apa sih? Aku..." Miucha menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. "Aku tidak tahu... Pergilah, Noct. Aku... tidak mau melihat wajahmu..."

"Aku tidak akan pergi," gumam Noctis. "Sebelum kamu mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

"Tidak ada yang mau aku kata—"

"Apa benar kamu suka padaku?" potong Noctis cepat.

Kali ini Miucha benar-benar tidak sanggup berkata apapun. Jantungnya berdebar keras dan rasanya dia ingin menangis lalu menjerit sekeras-kerasnya. Dia tidak pernah merasa seperti ini. Rasanya sangat tidak enak. Menyebalkan sekali.

"Oi, jawab pertanyaanku."

Miucha menggelengkan kepalanya selama beberapa kali sambil terus menutupi wajahnya. Noctis sudah berusaha untuk menyingkirkan kedua tangannya, tapi dia bersikeras untuk tidak memperlihatkan wajah lemahnya di hadapan Noctis.

"Kalau kamu tidak mau jawab, aku pergi nih."

"Ya pergi saja!"

Noctis mendengus kesal. "Bisakah kamu jadi gadis yang jauh lebih feminin?"

"Maaf, aku memang bukan Coltya!"

"Coltya tidak feminin, siapa bilang dia feminin? Wajahnya memang cantik, pakaiannya memang bagus, tapi dia sama sekali tidak feminin!" Noctis berusaha untuk menjelaskan. "Tunggu, kenapa kita jadi membahas hal ini? Sudah aku bilang kalau aku tidak punya perasaan spesial pada Coltya! Jangan pernah lagi membandingkan dirimu dengan Coltya! Kalian itu berbeda!"

"Ukh... pergilah!"

"Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kamu mengatakan semua isi hatimu." Noctis mengulangi perkataannya sekali lagi.

"Kenapa sih?! Apa kamu mau balas dendam?! Apa kamu mau membuatku malu?!"

"Kenapa kamu harus malu kalau kamu tidak suka padaku?"

Untuk ke sekian kalinya, ucapan Noctis mampu membuat Miucha terdiam. Biasanya Noctis selalu kalah bicara dengan semua orang karena dia selalu mengalah dan memilih untuk menerima semua omongan dengan senyum lebar, tapi kenapa kali ini dia berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat?

"Ya..." Perlahan, Miucha membuka kedua telapak tangan yang menutupi matanya. "Ya, aku suka padamu! Puas?! Sekarang sana pergi dari rumah ini dan enyah dari hadapanku! Aku mengeluarkanmu dari VEGENCE! Jangan pernah kembali ke—" Miucha tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya saat Noctis tiba-tiba saja memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Diamlah," bisik Noctis tepat di telinga kanan Miucha. "Sebentar saja."

Miucha menelan ludah selama beberapa kali. Entah kenapa nafasnya terasa berat. Miucha bisa merasakan debaran jantung Noctis di dada kanannya, sama seperti Noctis yang bisa merasakan debaran jantung Miucha di dada kanannya. Debaran jantung mereka berdua terasa sangat keras. Apa ini yang namanya saling melengkapi? Rasanya sangat aneh dan menyesakkan. Miucha baru pertama kali merasa seperti ini dan dia merasa tidak bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri.

"Noct, lepaskan!" pinta Miucha seraya meronta-ronta agar Noctis mau melepaskan dekapannya yang sangat erat ini.

"Diamlah," bisik Noctis sekali lagi. "Akhirnya aku bisa memelukmu seperti ini. Sejak dulu aku selalu ingin memelukmu seperti ini, tapi aku takut kamu menghajarku. Kali ini kamu tidak akan memukulku 'kan?"

Apa maksud perkataan Noctis? Apa itu artinya... Noctis juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya? Astaga. Kenapa Miucha jadi mengakui perasaannya pada Noctis? Dia tidak suka Noctis! Eh, tentu saja dia tidak membenci Noctis, tapi dia juga tidak suka pada Noctis ke arah yang seperti "itu". Ah, entahlah! Miucha ingin mengubur dirinya sendiri agar bisa segera mati dan melupakan kejadian memalukan ini!

"Sana peluk orang lain!" seru Miucha secara tiba-tiba. "Ka-kamu 'kan suka memeluk semua orang!"

"Itu beda." Noctis memandang wajah Miucha dengan sangat dekat sebelum kembali meletakkan dagunya di bahu kanan gadis yang beberapa puluh sentimeter lebih pendek darinya itu. "Aku sedang memelukmu seperti 'ini'. Apa kamu tidak tahu perbedaannya?"

"Apaan sih? Lepaskan aku! Omonganmu kacau sekali!"

"Enak saja. Tidak akan kulepaskan sampai aku puas."

"Puas? Apa maksudmu dengan puas?! Dasar mesum!"

"_Mistress_, aku punya pertanyaan untuk misi—"

Noctis dan Miucha segera memandang ke arah RL yang sedang membuka pintu kamar Miucha dengan ekspresi wajah yang tidak bisa digambarkan oleh apapun. Sontak, Miucha mendorong tubuh Noctis sekuat tenaga dan Noctis sendiri dengan enggan hati memilih untuk mundur beberapa langkah. Kenapa ada pengganggu di tengah-tengah hal seperti ini sih?!

"Waow. Aku tidak tahu kalau kalian punya hubungan seperti ini. Permisi dulu," komentar RL sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu kamar Miucha dengan tergesa-gesa.

Miucha memandang Noctis selama beberapa detik sebelum meninju tangan kiri pria itu dengan sangat keras—kali ini tanpa dihindari. "Gara-gara kamu RL jadi melihat hal yang tidak seharusnya dia lihat! Gimana kalau dia salah paham?!"

"Salah paham apanya?"

"Dia pasti mengira kalau kita ada hubungan khusus! Dasar mesum!"

"Bukannya kita memang punya 'hubungan khusus'?"

"Ti-tidak! Jangan pernah lakukan hal itu lagi!"

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh melakukannya pada gadis yang aku sukai dan juga menyukaiku?"

Miucha terdiam. Matanya berkedip-kedip untuk mencerna ucapan Noctis barusan. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Tidak! Dia tidak salah dengar! Sebisa mungkin dia menahan diri untuk tidak menangis dan untungnya dia sudah terlatih untuk hal itu. Tidak akan ada orang yang bisa membuatnya menangis dengan mudah, dia terlalu kuat untuk meneteskan air mata.

"A-aku harus pergi menemui RL dan menjelaskan semuanya. Kalau yang dia lihat barusan hanyalah salah paham. Kalau kita hanya bertengkar dan tanpa sengaja kamu memelukku." Miucha menjelaskan. "Jangan bermain-main denganku, Noct. Aku membencimu."

Noctis mengedikan kedua bahunya secara bersamaan. "Terserah. Aku tunggu kamu di sini. Untuk melanjutkan yang 'tadi'."

Wajah Miucha benar-benar memerah sekarang. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun dan segera pergi meninggalkan kamarnya dengan berlari. Jantungnya berdebar dengan sangat cepat, tapi entah kenapa dia ingin kembali pada Noctis. Dia merasa Noctis adalah pria paling menyebalkan yang ada di Prontera, tapi dia merasa nyaman dengan sifat buruknya itu. Dia pasti akan kembali dan Noctis pasti akan menunggunya. Setelah ini, apa yang akan mereka lakukan?

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

Mind to review? :D

.

Q : Kenapa judulnya Begin Again?

A : Karena di sini, Noct dan Miu akhirnya "begin again" tentang hubungan mereka. #Cieee Sekian dan terima kasih.


End file.
